


Behind The Door

by audreyhorn



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyhorn/pseuds/audreyhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail and Hannibal find themselves in Hannibal's room at night. was pretty tame when it began. mostly hannibal POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Hannibal Lecter was up late reading old notes when he heard footsteps outside his bedroom door. Slowly, he put the papers face down on his bedside table. Careful not to make his (extraordinarily expensive) bed creak, he put his feet on the floor. He quickly grabbed a small knife from his drawer and began to slowly walk toward the closed door. He could hear heavy breathing now… Heavy but somehow light. Whoever was out there was quite small in stature and lung size. Feeling less threatened, he brought his ear close to the door. Suddenly, the doorknob was grabbed from the other side. Hannibal steadily backed up and made sure he’d be behind the door when it was opened. But the door wasn’t opened. The doorknob seemed to be fumbled a few times. Grabbed, twisted, let go, grabbed, but never twisted and pushed. This person seemed to be under the influence of something. Still, Hannibal waited. 

Finally, after some vigorous twists, the door began to creep open. A footstep followed, then another. Whoever this was seemed to be pushing the door with their feet as the heavy breathing continued. Hannibal decided to reveal himself. Stepping out from behind the door with a measured, solid stride, he realized what was happening, he relaxed his stance and put the knife back. Abigail Hobbes had slowly stumbled her way through his house, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama shorts. She had been staying with Hannibal since he had needed her to frame Will. Hannibal averted his eyes, but she seemed to have no qualms about her nakedness so he didn’t mention it. More pressing was the matter of how she got to be in this state. “Abigail, have you been drinking?”, asked Hannibal.

Abigail said nothing and stared into the distance, now standing still. She was shaking. This was strange, as the room warm and Hannibal didn’t think she was scared of him, not anymore. He didn’t want to hurt her and she knew that. He had only done what was necessary for his plan, and he did it in a kind and gentle manner, putting her under anesthesia for the removal of her ear (she was surprisingly okay with the idea), and extracting a few bags of blood the same way they do at donation centers. She was special to him, and he made it very clear with the way in which he cared for her and dedicated time to trying to help her. She lived in his guest room and they spent much time together. “Abigail, did you drink any of my alcohol?”, he pressed.

Again, no response. She began breathing heavier, her eyelids fluttering. Suddenly, it seemed obvious to Hannibal that she was asleep, and his eyes widened with the realization. He rushed to remove his nightshirt and put it over Abigail’s shoulders, wanting to save her the embarrassment when she woke up. Although he’s not exactly one to be susceptible to guilt, he felt a twinge for not covering her immediately. Now he was the one wearing pyjama bottoms. He stood there facing her in the dim light. Her face seemed so distressed. Hannibal began calling her name, louder and louder, but to no avail. Abigail shook her head, her dream seeming to get worse. Hannibal had to touch her, although he felt it out of bounds after already having seen more of her than she would have wanted. Regardless, something had to wake her up. He took her by the shoulders and gently shook. Nothing. She began to breathe very quickly. Hannibal could actually hear her heart thumping. He sighed, and put her face in his hands. Leaning down, he said her name with his face directly in front of hers. 

She woke up. 

Hannibal retreated. Abigail looked at her surroundings, terrified. She began sobbing and closed the distance between her and Hannibal, surprising him. She was crying and shaking, her face on his bare chest. Hannibal put his hand on her head, petting her hair. “Abigail, the dream cannot hurt you now, it is done.”, he said.

“I-I know… I’m so sorry, I don’t know how I got up here… It was just so bad, and .. and”, said Abigail before her sobs became too much to speak through.

“It’s alright. Dreams can be much worse than reality at times. I’m glad you came to me and I was able to help you wake up”, he said.

Abigail was calming down now. She seemed to be growing embarrassed at her state. Pulling back from him, she put her arms through Hannibal’s nightshirt and buttoned a couple buttons. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, this hasn't happened to me in years. I’m so sorry I woke you up.”, she said.

“Don’t be sorry. I was awake before you came in. It's alright Abigail.”, Hannibal responded.

“Oh, thank you--", she hesitated.

"Again, it is no trouble"

"I just-- If it’s-- I don’t know how to put this, but … can I just stay here for a bit? I don't want to be downstairs. Doesn't feel right”, Abigail asked, reluctantly.

She was still shaking, Hannibal noted, although she seemed to be pretending to be okay. She wasn’t too afraid to ask for his help though, which he was very glad about. He did owe her a lot. “Yes, of course Abigail. Would you like to stay in my room alone or do you want me to stay here?”, he asked.

“Yeah, I’d like you. You to stay here. I really want to lay down, I just need some company. Thank you so much.”, she said.

“Yes, absolutely.”, said Hannibal.

He walked over to his bed and quickly smoothed it out for her. He gave a pillow a little fluff and gestured for her to lay down. She did. He walked around and sat on the other side of the bed, and she turned to face him. Her eyelids were heavy, and her shaking slowed as she looked into Hannibal’s eyes. She thought his face was so perfect, as she had since she started looking at him closer. Now she noticed that his physique was… kind of exquisite. She smiled at him. 

He looked down at her, and smiled back. She was so precious. He wanted nothing more than to help and protect her. He wanted to do everything possible to help her from the terrors her brain inflicted upon her. He noticed that his shirt wasn’t fully buttoned on her and that her soft belly was partially exposed. He breathed in quickly despite himself and looked at the floor. “Abigail, please do tell me if there’s anything I can do to help you right now.”, he said to her. 

He looked back into her eyes. She stared into his, then darted her gaze around the room, seemingly embarrassed. She gave a quick laugh. “Well when I was young my dad used to rub my back when I had nightmares and it helped me a lot.", she looked at the ground. "But if that’s inappropriate for you, then don’t worry about it!”, she added, hurriedly.

“I can do that for you”, Hannibal said.

Abigail smiled and rolled over. She lifted up the back of Hannibal’s nightshirt. He was expecting to be giving the back rub over the shirt and he felt his blood rush. As she struggled to pull the shirt higher he wiped the sweat from his palms. Gingerly, he scooted closer to her and reached out to touch her bare back. After a few seconds of trailing his fingers awkwardly up and down her skin, he gave up on the bad angle he was at and laid down to face her back. He now placed his full hand on her and gently rubbed the exposed area. Abigail had a beautiful softness. He remarked that she had nearly no muscle mass, and although she was thin, she was simply soft all over. At least from what he could gauge from rubbing her back. He thought about this and remembered her slightly chubby stomach and her cute boobs… His heart beat faster and his dick swelled, becoming semi erect, and embarrassing him. With his other hand, he moved a blanket to cover it, as his thin pyjama bottoms weren’t going to hide anything. His thumb trailed Abigail’s spine, considering every notch. When he got to the bottom, his thumb brushed her shorts and he quickly went back up, embarrassed again. His mind suddenly left him thinking of licking her skin. She inched closer to his hand. “You can go under the top, like up to my shoulders if you want. It’d feel really nice.”, said Abigail.

“Alright,” replied Hannibal.

His large hand covered almost the entire width of her back. He moved it up further, under his own shirt. He felt her soft neck, her slightly bony shoulders. He brushed near her armpit with a thumb. She inched still closer. His erection grew. “Doctor Lecter, why am I wearing your shirt?”, she asked, quietly.

“You weren’t wearing one when you came in, and when I realized you were sleep walking I put mine on you. I didn’t think you’d appreciate me leaving you indecent.”, replied Hannibal.

Both their voices had grown quiet and low. Adjusted for the intimate setting, though not consciously. “Thank you Doctor Lecter. It's okay though, I’m comfortable around you.”, said Abigail.

“Alright Abigail. And you don’t have to call me Doctor Lecter. You know this.”, he said.

“OK then. Hannibal.”, she smiled although he couldn’t see.

A long silence then while her back tingled from the soft touch of his strong hand.”Did you look?”, she said, her heart jumping in reaction to her own boldness.

Hannibal stopped moving his hand. He was quiet a moment. "I assume you are asking if I looked at your chest?“

"Yeah."

"....I did look at your breasts, Abigail. There is no excuse for it, I apologize deeply”. He stiffened and stopped moving his hand.

She rolled over, quickly, so they were facing each other on the bed. She looked very concerned. “Don't apologize! It’s completely fine… You’re a doctor, and anyway, I trust you and I’m fine with it!”, she said, and smiled at him.

Hannibal smiled a tiny smile back. “I am sorry though. You are a very special person and I never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”, he said.

“Well, me neither! Thank you, though.”, she said, laughing.

“No need to worry then. Is there anything else you would like me to do for you? I can leave you to sleep here if you're comfortable now.”, Hannibal asked, hoping desperately she wasn't, and hating himself for it.

“Uhhhhhh…”, said Abigail, looking at the ceiling. “I could use a hug, honestly”

“Of course.”, said Hannibal.

Hannibal sat up a bit so he could lean over to her. He got his big hands under her and hugged her to him, tightly. She hugged back, putting her face in his neck, breathing in and smelling Hannibal. She didn’t yet know if she was ashamed about being so aroused by the events of the night, but she was just enjoying it in the moment, and in the moment, she was… there’s no way to put this lightly-- super wet.

Her hair was in Hannibal’s face, but he had no complaints. She smelled delicious. Too good to eat. Hannibal would have laughed if he did that sort of thing. He pulled away.

Abigail was immediately cold after Hannibal’s skin wasn’t on her, and she pulled the blankets up and over both of them. She snuggled in next to him, putting one arm across his middle and her head on his shoulder. She was overcome with the coziness of it all, laughing and squeezing him a little. He smiled down at her. “I am glad to see you’re feeling better Abigail.”, he said.

“You helped a lot, Hannibal. Thank you so much!”, she said. “I’ll go back to my room then I guess”

She took her head off his shoulder and arm from his chest, and Hannibal’s heart dropped a little. “No, I… You know you are welcome to stay Abigail. If you would like. It is no trouble.”, he said.

She smiled. “I guess I would like that actually.”, she said, internally grateful she could touch him some more.

She snuggled back up to Hannibal, giddy. She smooshed her face into the side of his chest, smiling. “I’m just so glad you’re here with me right now… I don’t know, I’m just so happy! Usually nightmares leave me awake for the rest of the night in a terrible state of mind. I’m just… ecstatic to be feeling safe right now.”, she said.

Hannibal patted her on the head. “I am glad as well.”, he said.

“You’re so nice-looking Hannibal.”, she said, looking up at him. “I-- is that okay for me to say? I dunno, I guess you just make me feel so safe and you’re… extremely handsome.” Abigail laughed a little.

“Well I am grateful that I can make you feel better, and it’s okay that you feel that way. They’re your feelings, and they are quite kind by the way.”, he said.

“Good!”, said Abigail.

She got a little closer to Hannibal, so the length of her was touching his side. She squeezed him some and he put an arm around her, his fingertips just above her pyjama bottoms. Abigail, fueled by the rush Hannibal’s arm brought to her loins, squeezed him even tighter and lifted her leg to rest just below his dick. “Thank you for this, I feel so perfect.”, she said.

Hannibal squeezed her a little in response. He was growing very nervous as very little space was between Abigail’s thigh and his hard dick. Her intentions seemed to be innocent and he didn’t want this night to end up traumatic for her after all. Her belly was touching his side under the covers, he could feel it. Soft, sweet Abigail. How he would love to taste her in the ways normal couples taste each other. Feel her silky mouth, darting tongue, sweet and hot and wanting him. The more he tried to push these thoughts out of his mind, the more the blood pumped around his lower half, and the more difficult it became to keep the thoughts away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i abandoned this fic for 3 years? so heres some half-baked porn im sorry lol. also the first part is from the previous chapter i just wanted this entire chapter to be the smut so there u go

His hot fuzzy chest was just begging to be kissed. Not to mention his beautiful cheeks and mouth. She felt his arm move over toward the valley of her waist. His fingers rested there. She felt tiny and hot. She couldn’t do this anymore. Heart pounding, she moved the leg on top of Hannibal further over and hoisted herself up to straddle him. The air rushed out of  her lungs when she felt his hard-on. Hannibal lay still, eyes wide, not knowing what to do. Wanting to feel his dick, Abigail moved herself toward it and let it rest against her. She felt like the air was buzzing. “Ah, Abigail, is this-- do you-- what exactly is happening here?”, said Hannibal.

“Shut up, I want you.”, she replied.

Hannibal quickly and firmly put both his hands on her back and sat up. She still was straddling him, their regions pressed against each other through layers of fabric. Looking directly into her eyes, he kissed her. They both felt nerves through their whole bodies tingle. Abigail grinded on Hannibal. He put his tongue in her mouth, feeling her teeth and tongue. Her taste was incredible. Minty from toothpaste, and yet still so… Abigail. She was intoxicated with the idea of him tasting her. This poised, classy, sophisticated, fucked up man. She loved it. She unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall. Hannibal picked her up a bit and laid her down in front of him now, licking her bare neck. He considered every lick. “Please… Bite me.”, she said.

He raised himself up a bit to look into her eyes, hair messed up, eyes burning, and mouth open and panting. He then went back down to her neck and carefully licked some skin on the side before putting his mouth around it and gently biting down. Abigail let out a slow moan, which turned him on just as much as biting her did. He bit her again, quicker and closer to her chin. And again, and again. “Ohhh, Hannibal.”, she said.

He licked all the places he had bitten and moved down. Her tits were small and beautiful. He squeezed one, and kissed it. He pushed them both together and kissed where they met. Her skin tasted lightly of soap. He could do this for hours, and he hoped to be able to. He began to bite at her nipples and the surrounding tissue, letting Abigails cute little moans be his guide to the force used. She liked it harder than he ever would have guessed in certain places. He didn't realize how much he had wanted this.

Slowly he was getting lower. She was suddenly pulling down her pyjama bottoms. She wasn't wearing underwear, and God, he needed to taste her. She was hairy, not what he expected but exactly what he loved. Hannibal got himself low enough to lick her inner thighs. She brought a hand down into his hair and stared at him with lust. She whispered his name, and in response, Hannibal used his fingers to move her hair aside and traced upwards with his tongue on her pussy. She gasped. Abigail was dripping wet and delicious, and Hannibal went in again. He was devouring her, his delicate nature seemingly gone, but in reality his tongue movements were a concerto. Abigail had never experienced this sort of treatment before. He inserted two fingers deep into Abigail and began stroking her G spot. "Fuck!", she yelled, unable to begin to control herself.

Hannibal stopped for a moment to look up at her and smirk before doubling down on his speed and voracity. He wanted every bit of her wetness fed into his mouth. It wasn't often he allowed himself these pleasures and he was going to have his fill. She was caught in between bucking into his face and attempting to pull away due to an overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Her moans began to be indicative of climax, and Hannibal was not going to let her get out of that. "Yes, sweet Abigail, let it come, could you do that for me?"

"Hh-Yes, Hannibal, I'm gonna," she said.

"Good," he replied, staring into her eyes, using only his fingers now.

He began stroking her insides with more speed and force, keeping her gaze. Her breathing was laboured. He had not been this turned on since he was young. Having complete control over her body and choosing to give unreal pleasure was a different power trip than he'd been used to.

"Hannibal..", she moaned.

"Cum," he told her.

She immediately tensed around his fingers, moaning his name more. He embraced her, holding her tight, his fingers still playing with her pussy as she came powerfully in his hand. Abigail put her arms around him too while her orgasm slowly subsided.

Hannibal stayed on top of her for a while before slowly sitting up and pulling his fingers out of her, covered in her juices. He held her gaze as he put them both in his mouth and sucked them clean, taking care to not miss any. He then leaned down and gave her a quick peck, then a tiny playful lick on her closed lips immediately after. He got out of the bed and walked to the door, then retreated down the hallway. Abigail sat up, confused. She was still in a happy haze but it began to lift.

Hannibal returned as suddenly as he had left with a warm lightly wet washcloth. He walked up to the bed. "Let me get you ready for bed.", he said.

Abigail did not want to say no to such a pleasant request, whether or not she knew what it meant. She turned toward him. He parted her legs and began to run the washcloth along her upper thighs, then her abdomen, and finally, her pussy. The warmth of the washcloth, the post-climax bliss, and the strength and gentleness of Hannibal's hands combined to make Abigail more comfortable than she had been in years.

He finished cleaning her up and put the washcloth in the hamper, then began to put the covers over her. "Do you want to sleep here alone?", he asked.

"Get. In. Here.", Abigail responded, immediately.

He was not going to argue with that. Slipping off his pyjama bottoms he climbed into bed completely naked for the first time of the night and pulled the covers over both of them. She shuffled over to him and attached her body to his like a magnet. He cuddled her back. They stayed like that for some time, their breathing soft and even, before drifting off, more comfortable than ever.


End file.
